1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boxes for retaining communications equipment and, most specifically, relates to communication boxes placed underground in athletic fields for retaining communications equipment for use during sports and athletic events.
2. Prior Art
In the past, communication boxes have been used for sports and athletic events. Two types of communication boxes have been required, one for use under artificial turf and another for use beneath the surface of a track. Each of these two types of communication boxes were distinctive and each had its own cover. Unfortunately, the covers were not interchangeable. The existence of two such communications boxes created confusion during construction. A communications box intended for use under a track would be installed under artificial turf and vice versa. The result would be that the misplaced communications box would have to be dug up and the appropriate box would have to then be installed. This unfortunate procedure resulted in obvious economic loss and time delay. Since the cover of the appropriate box did not fit the inappropriate box that had been improperly installed, the mere exchange of covers was not possible. Therefore, it is apparent that a box that could be used for both situations and could accommodate either cover would avoid this economic loss and time delay. To achieve this result, a communications box would have to be developed that could be adapted to serve either purpose and to use either cover.